goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Lou Strickland Makes a Grounded Video Called Fluttershy106 Gets Grounded for Maximum Ultraplex Years and Gets Grounded
In Lou Strickland's room, Lou Strickland was furious about Fluttershy106. Lou Strickland: Man! I hate Flutershy106 so much! He's the worst guy ever, and he's friends Top Cat and his gang and Officer Dibble too. What shall I do? Lou Strickland thought of something. Lou Strickland: I know, I will make a grounded video out of him! It's called Fluttershy106 Gets Grounded for Maximum Ultraplex Years! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I will damage his reputation! So Lou Strickland got on the computer and turned it on. Lou Strickland: Let's go to the Goanimate site! Lou Strickland went to the Goanimate site. Lou Strickland: Let's make the grounded video! So Lou Strickland began to make the grounded video out of Fluttershy106. Two minutes later, Lou Strickland had finished it. Lou Strickland: There! Now let's preview it! Then Lou Strickland began to preview Fluttershy106 Gets Grounded for Maximum Ultraplex Years. (15 minutes later, back in Fluttershy106's house) Fluttershy106 was on a computer. Me: I'm going to go on YouTube to see Davemadson's Bloopers. Hey! What's this? (video begins) Fluttershy106: "I'm gonna upload pictures of s**y d***s and vandalize stuff with p*** because it's fun!" minutes later Fluttershy106: H*LL YES!!!!!!!! I LOVE VANDALIZING WIKIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cut to Lucina on his computer Lucina: While playing Super Mario Odyssey, I'll check out the GoAnimate V2 Wiki. cuts to the site then cuts to him shocked Lucina: Who did this porn? Who vandalized these pages?! I mean, Azura having s*x with the Gummi Bears? I will block them and call his parents right away! Lucina: (on the phone) "Hello, is this Fluttershy106's parents?" Brendan Barney: "Yes." Lucina: "Please ground Fluttershy106 while I round up AnimeGamer1 and Elephant012! Thanks!" Brendan Barney: '''Wait what did he do? '''Lucina: '''He posted pornographic images and ruined pages on the GoAnimate V2 Wiki! '''Brendan Barney: '''Holy s@#%! He is so grounded for life!" '''Lucina: Thanks! Bye! [hangs up the phone] back to Fluttershy106's room Fluttershy106: "I did it! I shall rule the world with p***!" Brendan Barney: "Excuse me, young man. What are you doing on Wikia?" Fluttershy106: "I added p***!" Brendan Barney: "What on Earth, Fluttershy106? You are grounded for maximum ultraplex years for causing p***ographic trouble on the GoAnimate V2 Wikia! Now, I will I Will Beat You Up!" Barney Beats Up Fluttershy106. Fluttershy106: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Brendan Barney: And I Will Take Recess Away For You, Now Go to Your Room Now. Barney Walks Away! Fluttershy106: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (preview ends) Fluttershy106 was horrified, and he was very angry. Me: Oh my god! Lou Strickland just made a grounded video out of me! It's about me getting grounded for maximum ultraplex years! That's it, I'm calling his parents! Fluttershy106 began to call Lou Strickland's parents. Me: Hello, Lou Strickland's parents! Alan Strickland's dad's voice: Yes, Fluttershy106? How can I help you? Me: Your son Lou Strickland just made a grounded video out of me which is called Fluttershy106 Gets Grounded for Maximum Ultraplex Years. Alan Strickland's dad's voice: Lou Strickland made a grounded video out of you which is called Fluttershy106 Gets Grounded for Maximum Ultraplex Years? Oh my god! He is so grounded! Thanks for telling me! Me: You're welcome! Goodbye! Fluttershy106 put down his telephone. Back in Lou Strickland's bedroom, Alan Strickland was extremely angry with Lou Strickland and had a meltdown. Alan Strickland: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Lou Strickland, how dare you make a grounded video out of Fluttershy106 which is called Fluttershy106 Gets Grounded for Maximum Ultraplex Years! That's it! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks with no computer! Go to bed right now! Lou Strickland went to bed, crying. Lou Strickland: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Tom as Lou Strickland Steven as Me Jennifer as Lucina Evil Genius/David/Zack as Brendan Barney Alan as Alan Strickland Category:All Lou Strickland deserves Category:Grounded Videos by Fluttershy106 Category:Grounded Stuff